Shut Up & Kiss Me
by UndeterminedLove
Summary: How did Zoe end up in Max's bed at the start of 'Carrot Not A Stick? Set After Zoe & Max's First Kiss. Just a fluffy one shot. Please read & review.


Zoe broke off their kiss.

"Well I guess they were worth it then" he smiled into her eyes. Zoe smiled, nodded before heading back into the pub. "I stole them from a graveyard." Zoe laughed. He found her laugh infectious and couldn't help but smile.

Zoe slowed down walking back into the pub _'stop me' _she thought. She didn't want to go back into the pub. She wanted him to run up behind her and carry her away. Before she knew it she had reached the door of the pub.

Max started walking home in the other direction. His head still reeling from their kiss. _'Should I have called her back over to me?' _ He thought. His head full of what ifs? By the time he had spun round Zoe was already back inside the pub. _'No this is for the best Max. Take it slow.'_

Zoe went and sat with the others in the pub slightly disheartened that she was not with Max. She stayed for two drinks then decided to head home.

Max had gotten home approximately the same time after going on a walk to clear his head. He went straight up to his room & climbed into bed.

They both fell asleep in their separate beds with smiles on their faces from the kiss.

The next morning they both got ready and headed to work. Zoe arrived 10 minutes earlier than Max and stood in their usual smoking spot. She smiled at him from the corner of her mouth as he approached. He lit up a cigarette & stood next to her. He wasn't sure how to react around her so decided to act like it didn't happen until she mentioned something.

"Morning Dr Hanna" he said.

"Morning Max, you okay?"

"Not too bad, glad for that early night."

They both stood in awkward silence. Not wanting to be the first to mention the kiss. Zoe finished her cigarette and decided to head inside. "I'll see you later yeah?" she said hoping for some kind of response. He just smiled and nodded to her. She signed and walked inside.

'_Come on Max' _he thought _'what is wrong with you?! You've dealt with worse than this'_

For the rest of the day they barely spoke or noticed each other. Max's shift ended an hour earlier then Zoe's so decided to just head home. Zoe noticed him leaving the hospital. Her heart slightly sank. She felt so rejected. After months of them flirting and laughing she finally gave in to him and now he was ignoring her.

Zoe's shift ended and she went straight home rejecting the offer of pub from Tess who could sense something was wrong with Zoe all day. She got home, threw off her shoes and headed straight to the wine rack. She grabbed two bottles and a glass before heading into the front room. Before she knew it one bottle was already empty and she felt the effects of it.  
She stumbled into her kitchen having a cigarette. She pulled out her phone with it hovering over Max's number. She stared at the phone for a few minutes whilst finishing her smoke. Sighing once again she put her phone back into her pocket and put the other bottle back in the wine rack.

"That's not going to solve anything Zoe" she said to herself. "You've got to speak to him." She thought about what to say to him. Could she really have a conversation like this over the phone. Before she realised another hour had passed and it was now 11pm. She felt the alcohol leaving her system as her balance became more reliable.

She pulled out her phone and called a Taxi. Still tipsy there was no way she was driving. Before she knew it she was outside Max's house. She got out of the taxi and knocked on his door.

She saw a silhouette on the other side of the door automatically realising it was Max. Her stomach dropped. _'What the hell am I doing here?' _she thought about running away before the door opened _'No he has to know what he is doing to you.' _She was relieved she had some alcohol in her system still for Dutch courage. The door opened and her eyes met Max's.

"Well I didn't expect to see you this evening" he smiled at her. His smile always gave her butterflies. It was just so perfect. He stood in the doorway leaning on his elbow in a sexy pose. He had jeans on and that was it. Her eyes were drawn to his chest and her prepares speech was gone. She shook her head trying to get her composure back. _'Remember Zoe you're pissed off.'_

"Oh so you're acting normally around me now?"

Max could tell she was not happy. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! I mean today. You acted like nothing happened!" she replied. She could feel herself getting more and more wound up.

"Look, come inside let's not do this on the doorstep." She walked past Max and found the front room.

"Are Robyn & Lofty not here?"

"They're out, won't be back until later. And what do you mean I acted like nothing happened, you didn't exactly say much about it either."

"I didn't know how to go about it. I've never been in this position before" she said shyly.

"What do you mean, you've obviously been kissed before" he said smiling at her. 

"Stop smiling I'm meant to be mad at you. I mean I've never been in the position before where someone has spent so much time & effort on me and just be happy with a kiss. I mean seriously! I wanted you to pull me back from the pub but instead you just walked off like you didn't give a shit!"

Max started getting annoyed.

"You really think I don't give a shit? I give a shit more than I have ever done about someone before in my life! Isn't that clear?!. The amount of time you have shot me down most men would've given up but I didn't because I could tell there was a reason."

"And there you go again, I spent years building up barriers, not getting close to people because I always fuck it up" Zoe stood up. "And then you come along and boom! Barriers are down in an instant."

Max stood facing her.

"So it's my fault because I was too nice? So what if I was a bastard you would've jumped straight into bed with me?! Listen to me..." Max was starting to get wound up but at the same time wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

"No you listen" Zoe said interrupting him. Before she could say anything else she felt Max's lips on hers. She automatically responded lifting her arms on top of his shoulders. Max moved his arms around her waist and up her back. Their kiss broke off, them both gasping for air due to passion.

"You know you're damn sexy when you're angry" Max said still holding her.

"You're not too bad yourself" she replied winking at him. Max's lips descended to her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses. She let one short husky moan leave her mouth. She felt his lips smile against her skin. He scooped her up and carried her to his room.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me" she said. He did as she wished. Kissing her before lowering her to the bed. Within seconds they were both undressed and in bed. Max placed between her thighs. Zoe's breathing quickened as he lowered himself.

They both lay breathless as a mixture of limbs.

"I'm still pissed at you" she said smiling at him.

"I know" he replied before kissing her on the nose. She rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat quickly sent her to sleep. Max noticed she had fallen asleep smiled. Planted on kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.


End file.
